vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
André Bourgeois
|-|Malediktator= |-|André Bourgeois= |-|Heart Hunter (André)= Summary André Bourgeois is the mayor of Paris in Miraculous Ladybug and the father of Chloé Bourgeois. In the episode "Malediktator", after his wife and daughter tries leave Paris and calls him powerless despite his position, André is akumatized by Hawk Moth into Malediktator, a dictator supervillain. In the episode "Heart Hunter", André and his wife argue each other during their 20th wedding anniversary, and they both get akumatized into Heart Hunter, a love-devouring supervillain. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least 8-A | At least 8-A. Their magic beams ignore conventional durability Name: André Bourgeois, Malediktator, Heart Hunter (as an akumatized villain) Origin: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Gender: Male, Inapplicable (As Heart Hunter) Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Mayor, Politician | Akumatized Villain, Dictator | Akumatized Villain Powers and Abilities: |-|André Bourgeois = Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Social Influencing (Is a skilled politican, and managed to be re-elected as the mayor of Paris 4 times in a row) |-|Malediktator= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert hand to hand combatant, Acrobatics, Can make anyone do whatever he commands them to do by firing an energy bubble, Energy Projection (with energy bubbles), Homing Attack (Can change the direction of his energy bubbles at will), Intangibility (his bubbles can phase through matter), Immortality (Type 6); Duplication, Paralysis Inducement, Power Bestowal, Possession, Corruption and Mind Manipulation (If his Akuma isn’t purified after being defeated, it would start to multiply into many more Akumas and infect different persons, turning them into Malediktators that would remain immobile until André gets Re-Akumatized) |-|Heart Hunter (André)= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 6), Large Size (Type 0), Flight, Can turn anyone who get hit by their magic beams into a floating heart, Can absorb their victims after they got hit by their magic beams, Extrasensory Perception (Can detect and sense love from their victims), Vacuum breath, Multiple Personalities; Duplication, Paralysis Inducement, Power Bestowal, Possession, Corruption and Mind Manipulation (If their Akuma isn’t purified after being defeated, it would start to multiply into many more Akumas and infect different persons, turning them into Heart Hunters that would remain immobile until both André and Audrey gets both Re-Akumatized) Attack Potency: Wall level (Should be comparable to Adrien) | At least Multi-City Block level (Should be comparable to other Akumatized Villains, and is able fight Season 2 Ladybug, Cat Noir and Queen Bee) | At least Multi-City Block level (Should be comparable to other Akumatized Villains, and is able fight Season 3 Ladybug, Cat Noir and Ryuko) Speed: Unknown | At least Supersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic+ combat and reaction speed (Comparable, if not faster than The Mime, Was able to keep up with Season 2 Ladybug, Cat Noir and Queen Bee) | At least Supersonic+ with FTL combat and reaction speed (Faster than The Mime, Was able to keep up with Season 3 Ladybug, Cat Noir and Ryuko) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Class M (Should be comparable to other akumatized villains) | Class M (Should be comparable to other akumatized villains) Striking Strength: Wall Class | At least Multi-City Block Class (Should be comparable to other Akumatized Villains) | At least Multi-City Block Class (Should be comparable to other Akumatized Villains) Durability: Wall level (Comparable to Marinette, who survived a door busting kick unharmed) | At least Multi-City Block level (Should be comparable to other Akumatized Villains). Akuma reproduction makes him somewhat hard to put down. | At least Multi-City Block level (Should be comparable to other Akumatized Villains, took hits fron Season 3 Ladybug and Cat Noir). Akuma reproduction makes them somewhat hard to put down. Stamina: Unknown | Superhuman | Superhuman Range: Standard Melee Range | Standard Melee Range, Up to Several Kilometers with energy bubbles (Made an energy bubble that would have affected the entire city of Paris if was fired) | Standard Melee Range, higher with magic beams and vacuum breath Standard Equipment: Akumatized Sash | Akumatized Heart Earrings Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: His powers will be lost if his sash has been destroyed, though the Akuma inside of it is able to multiply and can return his powers once feeling negative emotions again unless purified. | Doesn't attack characters with no love in them. Their powers will be lost if their heart earrings have been destroyed, though the Akuma inside of it is able to multiply and can return their powers once feeling negative emotions again unless purified. Notable Attacks/Techniques: As Malediktator: Malediktator uses energy blasts that makes anyone who gets hit by them into a slave whose mind is entirely controlled by Malediktator, and would do any order Malediktator has commanded them to do. He can also change the direction of his blasts at will in order to better aim at his target As Heart Hunter: Heart Hunter seeks for love and can fire magic beams who turns anyone hit by them into a heart that would get absorbed by the villain. Heart Hunter can also fly and use vacuum breath to suck their victim into their mouth and swallow it whole. Key: André Bourgeois | Malediktator | Heart Hunter (André) Note: Heart Hunter is an akumatization of both André and Audrey, so Heart Hunter's key will appear on both pages. Also, since Heart Hunter is André and Audrey fused into one villain, they are genderless in this form Gallery MIRACULOUS �� MALEDIKTATOR - OFFICIAL TRAILER �� Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir MIRACULOUS �� HEART HUNTER (The Battle of the Miraculous part 1) - OFFICIAL TRAILER �� Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Parents Category:Good Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Immortals Category:Social Influencers Category:Mind Users Category:Energy Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Air Users Category:Split Personalities Category:Duplication Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Possession Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8